The Long Awaited Letter
by Professor-Hermione-Snape
Summary: Hermione, sixteen years after ending a romance with Professor Snape, writes him a letter of good-bye.


**Title: The Long Awaited Letter**   
**Summary: Sixteen years have passed since they all defeated Voldermort. Hermione sends Professor Snape a letter explaining why she left him without a word of good-bye all those years ago.**   
**Notes: This is my very first attempt at writing a fan fiction piece here. So please bare with my mistakes. I'm a great fan of Harry Potter stories, and I think that JK Rowling's work is simply amazing. My favorite Character has always been Professor Snape. I've enjoyed very much of the fan fiction pairing of Hermione and Snape, and I hope this is worthy of at least some of the brilliant work that I've had the joy of reading here. Based about eighteen years after OOTP.**   
**WARNING: If you don't like the pairing of Hermione with Snape, this short one-post story will likely not be for you.******

**___________________________________________________________________**   
****   
**** ****

** The Long Awaited Letter******

  
****   
**** ****

Dearest Severus, 

I write this to you in hopes of explaining some of my actions over the last sixteen years. I know I was cruel in leaving the way that I did. You must know that it was nothing that you did, or could have done. 

It was my own heart that lied not only to you, but to myself as well. 

Know that I have lived with the deepest regret of my harsh actions back then. My only argument in my defense was that I was a young woman then that had no idea what she wanted. I only knew that my dearest friend in the world was dying then, and I had to do anything in my power then to ease his pain. 

Ron always loved me. That had never been any secret. You even told me that yourself once. 

You couldn't understand why I would choose someone like you over a young man that clearly loved me more than you ever could. 

I choose you my dearest because you weren't in love with the young girl that lived all those adventures with Harry and Ron. You, my love, loved the woman that the girl had become. For that, I will always love you, my Severus. Time apart has never changed my feelings for you. Time will never take our love away from us. 

When I left, you must know that I had no idea of the truth then. I allowed Ron to think the baby was his. It brought him a deep joy that I never thought was possible for him again. We were deeply happy with each other in those days. His illness lessened after our son was born, and Ron lived life more greatly than I could have ever dreamed for. 

Harold Ronald Severus Weasley was born eight months after we were married. Ron caught on after that of course, and was deeply furious with me. But he never once denied our Harry his total love and devotion. 

You must be wondering why I named our son after Harry. He was our dear and best friend. Harry married Ginny shortly after the war.Voldermort had cursed him with the same illness as he did Ron, but it worked much more quickly. Less than three years after Harry married Ginny, Harry passed away. 

Harry was the bravest man that I had ever known. He suffered greatly in those last years, but had been able to find some joy in life anyway. The birth of his daughter, Lillian Hermione, had showed him that life was always worth living. My goddaughter is a lovely thirteen year old now. You'd likely know her, my love. I believe that dear Lily was placed in your House. She carries the family name of her stepfather however now, Longbottom. 

You may know some of my children as well. Ron and I had four of our own. Our eldest daughter, Elizabeth Anna Weasley, is in Hufflepuff. Our second daughter, Molly Rose Marie Weasley, is in my old House, and our youngest, who is now in his first year at Hogwarts, Jonathan Arthur Weasley, is in your Slytherin. 

You should have seen the look on Ron's face when we heard the news. Our little boy in Slytherin House. 

You likely noticed I said Ron and I had four children, plus our Harry.We did. We named him Andrew Granger Weasley, after my great grandfather. My little Andy died in my arms after he was born. I had him at six months along. He had even been too young for magic to save. 

You must also be curious as to why I'm writing you now. I know I should have done it years sooner. You deserved to know your son. Harry would have been so proud to have such a brave man as his father. 

Tell him when you feel the time is right. I've talked this over with Ron, and he feels that Harry has the right to know the truth.   
Ron would have told him himself, but he has been far too concerned over me in these last few years, and the children are always on his mind. 

That brings me as too why I'm writing you. The illness that has escaped Ron has finally took me in it's grasp. I'm dying, my Severus, as I write this to you. 

Please don't bother to come. Ron helped me write this to you. By the time this letter arrives I likely will no longer be of this great world of ours. 

Please don't check and see. I couldn't bare for you to remember me like this. It's bad enough that Ron must carry this image of me with him forever. 

Again, please watch over my children, Severus. I know, if anything, you could be a great and dear friend to them. 

Especially, our Harry. 

Forgive me, my love, for everything. 

Love forever, 

Hermione Granger-Weasley   
****   



End file.
